


You Might Like This

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [18]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 18 in the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Robb/Sansa/Margaery with the prompt: you might like this.





	

"I know your secret." Robb told Margaery as the two of them walked down the halls of the castle to their new bed chambers. They were man and wife now but they had decided to skip the bedding ceremony. Instead they had made their walk to their chambers alone. The woman looked over to him and raised a brow at her new husband, confused.

"Oh? What is my big secret you suddenly know so much about?" She asked teasingly, not knowing off any big secrets that he could have found out about her.

"You like girls." Margaery's new husband announced to her. The woman stopped her tracks, her face growing pale as he let out a secret even she did not let herself know about.

"I have no idea what you mean by that I like men I-" Margaery told her but Robb pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I know you like men but you also like women. You also like my sister. She told me about the talk you two had of a girl trying things. Have you ever tried to be with a woman?" Robb asked, taking her arm and continuing to lead her down the hall. Margaery had kissed a friend once when they were girls but it wall games to play pretend not anything serious. It was not until later that she realized how she felt for girls.

"No I have not and I promise not to act on it. I am your wife now and I will be loyal to you always." Margaery told him, not wanting him to think that she would ever do anything to ruin the trust he placed in her when they wed.

"I do not want you to spend your life wondering what you could have had so I want to give you this. You have to keep this between us- do you promise to keep this between us my queen?" Robb asked her.

"You frighten me with whatever this is my king. Still I will do it- I will keep this a secret." Margaery told him with a nod. 

Robb smiled at her, "Good- I think you might like this."

Robb then opened the door to their chambers and let her go inside first. When she went inside she saw Sansa kneeling on the bed waiting for them. She was dressed in only laces and much of her body could be seen through it. Margaery's face was bright red and her mouth hung open in shock of it. She closed her mouth then turned to look back at her husband, confirming that it was true. She watched Robb shut the door then nod at her.

Margaery then made her way over to Sansa and pressed a kiss to her lips. They were so soft and sweet just like she had imagined the would be. She moaned as her hands moved of Sansa's body. Suddenly she felt hands behind her as Robb worked on the laces of her wedding dress. She looked back at him and he smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips. Sansa then moved for more attention, her body pressed against Margaery's own as she kissed her brother. The two kissed for a few moments before the pulled away and Robb's lips were instead on Margaery's neck. 

Margaery's dress was loosened enough that Robb pushed it off her shoulders, a hand moving to grope her breast. Margaery moaned against Sansa's lips, doing the same motions to her friend as she groped her breasts. Margaery removed her lips from Sansa's and moaned out as Robb's hand slipped under her small clothes. "Oh Robb."

"Margaery." Robb called out. 

"Oh yes Robb." Margaery called out though suddenly the pleasure stopped. She was not sure why until she woke with a start. She looked over to see her new husband trying to wake her up.

"Are you alright? You were calling out my name in your dream- was it a nightmare?" Robb asked, a concerned look etched on the typically stoic face.

Margaery looked around for a moment and knew that it had been a dream. Sansa was fast asleep in her bed chambers still and Robb did not know about how Margaery liked women as well. She looked back to him and smiled, "It's over now so everything is quite alright." 

Margaery moved to lay back down next to her husband, pushing aside the thoughts of the sensual dream as she cuddled up to him.


End file.
